


An (Un)Expected Turn of Events

by beforeyouspeak



Series: Hermione and A Solstice Ritual [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hat Trick, Romance, Tagging is too hard on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Hermione keeps a secret from her lovers. It’s frankly not a good idea.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Hermione and A Solstice Ritual [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634185
Comments: 14
Kudos: 320





	An (Un)Expected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acautionarytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/gifts), [Stargazer_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/gifts).



> This little story contains a couple of sensitive topics. There are vague references to a pandemic type situation. While not exactly what we are experiencing, it is close enough.  
> There is also predictably implied incest and BDSM here.  
> Read with care, friends.  
> Stay well.

Hermione had largely settled into her new life fully over the last 9 months. Which was not to say that Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda did not continue to surprise her. There seemed to be a continuous cycle of her getting comfortable and then them revealing something new and unexpected that knocked her off balance again.

It was remarkably odd being considered a pureblooded wife, having been the most famous muggleborn in the war. But the ancient magics were what they were. She could no more change her union with the Black sisters than she could the rise of the sun in the morning. So, as she had always done, she adapted and attempted to educate herself. She wasn’t sure if there was just so much to learn, or if the beautiful women intentionally kept details from her. The more skeptical part of herself kept trying to ask, but was somehow always distracted and debauched by one or more of the alluring witches.

Winter melted away into spring and Hermione watched the world grow green while falling genuinely for the Black sisters. The connection and physical need was immediate, but even after all the magical changes Hermione had been reticent to think emotions would develop. After all, she had never experienced falling in love with one other person, never mind three. The tendrils of affection had begun creeping around her heart as the flowers bloomed. But as dedicated to all things intellectual as she had always been, Hermione didn’t put tremendous weight into affairs of the heart.

In the end, it was the little things that got to her.

One morning she was staring out over the vast back gardens of their home, when Andromeda brought her a hot perfect cup of coffee. As her eyes met those of the older witch, she saw nothing but love looking back at her.

“Andy,” Hermione whispered unable to look away.

“I know, little witch,” Andromeda said reaching out her hand. “Come sit outside with me.”

Hermione took her cool hand, happy to let her lead. They sat cozily in a love seat. Hermione sat with her feet tucked beneath her, snuggled into the witch’s warmth. They didn’t talk about the emotionally unwieldy things that Hermione felt bubbling up in the kitchen. Instead, the older witch magicked a Tunnocks tea cake for her and handed it over. As she slowly devoured it, Andromeda held her close and understood where words failed. Hermione didn’t say the words to Andromeda then and was grateful for the lack of pressure to do so. Andy allowed the conversation to simmer on many topics. Looking back it was clear that the older witch knew that the words that failed to make it to her lips, but still echoed in her heart.

A few weeks later at the end of an interminable day of work, she walked into Bellatrix’s study only to find her practicing spells with a dummy. Gone were the billowing black skirts and corset. Bellatrix wore tight fitting black pants and tank top. Her curls were pulled back in a ponytail at the base of her skull. She was certain the dark witch was aware of her presence, though she didn’t pause in her exercises. Hermione leaned against Bellatrix’s desk and watched the progressively more complex spells. The witch was magnificent mid-spell. Her focus and sheer power were astounding. Hermione watched as she nearly danced through a series of spells so complex that the fluid movements both corporeal and wand were nearly foreign to Hermione’s eyes. She felt like a wide-eyed schoolgirl, so much like she had been her first year. She felt her magic buzzing over her skin reaching out to the call of the dark witch’s seductive pull. Bellatrix glanced mischievously over her shoulder before throwing a final volley of spells, the likes of which Hermione had never seen before. Apparently having completed her practice, Bellatrix turned and stalked towards where Hermione was standing.

“What were those last three,” Hermione said breathlessly despite her best efforts.

“Offensive spells of my invention. Did they impress you, little witch?”

“I didn’t know you created your own spells. That is very... impressive,” Hermione stammered feeling rather flushed at her own emotional reaction.

Bellatrix smiled charmingly, which made Hermione’s heart flutter in her chest.

“Would you like me to teach them to you? You would be the only other person to have ever cast them.”

“You would share that with me?”

Hermione’s voice was near silent, but based on the look on Bellatrix’s face she heard it all the same. It was between disbelief at the young witch’s stupidity and adoration at how bloody cute she was.

“Come here,” Bellatrix said hand out stretched.

Hermione was grateful for the way the dark witch spun her and fit herself to her back.

“Lift your wand. I will show you the movements first.”

The warmth of Bellatrix at her back and the jointly moved wands was more magical than anything she had ever experienced. It made her panties wet, but she hardly noticed. Hermione was wrapped up in the sublime feeling of sharing knowledge and power in ways she had only dreamed was possible. She and Bellatrix were more compatible than their meeting on the floor of Malfoy Manor foreshadowed. As they practiced the incantation, Hermione could feel every bit of Bellatrix through their bond. The intimacy and her reaction were so intense she nearly pulled away to cool down. Her escape was only foiled by Bellatrix’s uncompromising hold on her hips.

“We are not finished,” a harsh whisper hit her ear.

Hermione found it difficult not to blurt out anything Bellatrix wanted to hear. With a kindness most wouldn’t believe she had, Bellatrix guided them through the magic and didn’t allow Hermione to confess or run away. Instead, she held her tight and shared her most intimate magical secrets.

Of the three sisters, Hermione would admit under duress that Narcissa was the one most likely to temp her into emotional outbursts. After the incidents with Andromeda and Bellatrix, Hermione knew she was on a slippery slope. She also knew that Narcissa would delight in pulling her down it. There was something about how the cool blue eyes watched at her that made Hermione feel like Narcissa already knew every secret Hermione ever had. As a result, Hermione hadn’t _exactly_ been hiding from the blonde witch, but she hadn’t _exactly_ been seeking her out either. Once or twice, she might have physically hidden behind one of the other Black sisters.

Hermione wasn’t an idiot. She knew without a shred of doubt that Narcissa knew exactly what was going on. On the rare occasion that she looked into the enchanting eyes for more than a moment, there was a smug all knowing glint that forced Hermione to suppress a shudder and immediately look away. For a week, the blonde had done nothing aside from watch patiently and bend her over furniture _impatiently_. But she had not pushed Hermione to talk, but it was clear that she refused to be frozen out no matter what Hermione’s fears were.

Late one night when Hermione could not sleep, she slipped from Andromeda’s bed and padded downstairs. She didn’t have insomnia as often as she had before the solstice, but she knew not to fight it when it happened. She made herself a pot of chamomile tea before settling into her favorite reading chair in the library. She was in the depths of the _Hogwarts: A History_ when the enormous door creaked open. She felt the cool brush of Narcissa’s magic and relaxed with exhaustion in her chair.

“You are up awfully late, little witch. Trouble sleeping?” Narcissa cooed in soothing tones.

“Yes,” Hermione got out around a large yawn. While she didn’t really want to be cornered into talking, she would never lie to Narcissa.

“Come sit on the couch with me, little witch. I will read you your book and you can close your eyes.”

Hermione was too tired to resist the offered comfort, even if she was still feeling restless. Narcissa sat on the couch across from the fireplace and held out her hand. Hermione crossed to her quickly and handed over the copy of the book. She settled on to the couch. She laid with her head in Narcissa’s lap. She looked up as Narcissa reverently handled the book that had brought them together. Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears at the overwhelming volume of emotions rushing through her. When Narcissa’s hand threaded gently through her hair and she started reading the beloved words, Hermione struggled to contain the tears and words that threatened to pour out of her.

The blonde read steadily in soothing tones and allowed Hermione to turn her face into her stomach when a few tears escaped. Narcissa did nothing aside from soothingly playing with her hair and steadily reading. Hermione was helpless to give in. As she was sinking into the depths of sleep safe and was so adored that she could feel it in her bones. She knew it was unfair to keep her feelings to herself. But even in her most vulnerable state, she couldn’t see a way to let Narcissa or her beautiful sisters in.

* * *

As was becoming far too normal, Hermione’s life was upended yet again. It was the 3rd of May and her morning got off to a mundane start. She crawled out of Bellatrix’s bed before the sun rose and got ready for work. As she did most mornings, she made tea and toast for herself while the rest of the household still slept peacefully. _The Daily Prophet_ sat waiting for her on the kitchen table. She placed her mug and plate on the table and unfolded the paper. Across the top of the page in bold letters read “HIGHLY CONTAGIOUS DRAGON POX CROSSES CHANNEL.” With quick eyes she skimmed the article. It was the news that she had been fearing for a tense few months. The new disease had raged through the American magical and muggle community before appearing on the continent. Dropping the paper, Hermione summoned her bag to her and ran for the closest floo to the Ministry.

As she stepped out of the green flames, she was grateful to hear the roaring of others arriving. To her delight, Harry and Draco stepped out of fireplaces on either side of her. Ron, Neville, Luna and Kingsley followed shortly after. As in the old days, they took off at a near sprint. They didn’t need to speak. They fell into line behind the Minister getting to his office as quickly as possible. When they were finally behind the closed door, Hermione noted that they were considerably less in shape than they were in the war.

“Thank you all for coming this morning without a summons,” Kingsley said breathing heavily. “We need to prepare magical and muggle Britain for what is coming.”

The powerful young witches and wizards nodded, but didn’t speak. They were all too happy to play foot soldiers for their general once again.

“Harry and Ron, I need you two to activate the emergency security procedures. Get the aurors and Unspeakables here. I need them briefed and ready for what will be a hell of a ride. Neville, go to Hogwarts and help Minerva. They are well prepared for emergencies, but she will need another steady hand to calm the students and parents. Luna, go with him and see Hagrid. You two will need to alert our non-wizard magical communities. Prepare them for the worst.”

Hermione and Draco watched the first group move quickly. They had been preparing for this day for months, though none of them had told their families. They had no desire to spread panic.

“Draco,” Kingsley drawled. “I know we had planned for you to head up the logistics of our medical response. But I must ask you to do that and to summon those among _his_ followers who can be useful in this crisis. You know the people we need. Certainly your mother and your aunt.”

Hermione blushed and internally panicked at her lovers being summoned. She wanted them safe, but she understood why she hadn’t been told. She tried to push away the throughs of how they might react.

“Of course, Minister. I will go to St. Mungos and activate our plan. I will summon them from there,” Draco said. He looked at her apologetically before quickly exiting.

“Hermione.”

“Minister.”

“Are you prepared to go do our part to help the muggle Prime Minister?”

“I am. I have everything I need to leave from here. I expect them to have been caught rather flat-footed9p, but I will do everything our treaty requires. I will owl you news throughout the day.”

“Good, good. Activate the DA coins before you go. I want them in my office in one hour.”

“Yes, Minister,” Hermione said already reaching into her bag and walking out the door. Before she made her way to the muggle exit of the Ministry to make her way through London to Downing Street, she pulled the small coin out and cast the charm. It was so oddly like the old days, which was comforting in the face of such fear.

Message sent, she tucked away her own coin and headed for the exit.

* * *

18 hours passed in the blink of an eye.

Hermione was correct that the muggle government was not nearly as prepared as she had hoped they might be. She did everything she was legally allowed to under the contract between their worlds. She provided information and collaborated with the Prime Minister on her response. After they set the plans, she sent a detailed letter by owl to Kingsley. These procedures would get them through the first few weeks.

She was then off to Balmoral at the request of the King George VII. Per their protocol, she was to inform him after she informed the Prime Minister and cabinet. She gratefully accepted his and the Queen’s invitation to dinner with. She shared everything she knew of the muggle response and was cautiously open with them about her concerns. On the few other occasions she had talked with them, it was always surreal as her muggle upbringing and pureblooded life were very much in conflict about how important these two people were. But they were polite and intelligent. After a much-needed hour of food and stillness, she thanked them for their kindness and took the government car back to the closest magical town and floo.

Despite the exhaustion that was already creeping up on her, Hermione stepped back out into atrium of the ministry. She was met by St. Mungo’s staff as she expected.

“Madame Black,” the mediwitch said sternly. “Have you been in contact with dragons or anyone who is ill?”

“No, I have not.”

“Have you interacted with any muggles?”

“Yes, I have.”

“I’m sorry, but I will have to run medical scans. Then you will need to be decontaminated,” the witch said somewhat fearfully.

“Yes, of course,” Hermione agreed easily.

She was happy to see that the protocol had been put in place successfully. She raised her arms and allowed the fully medical scan of her person. She then moved on to where another member of the medical staff cast complex cleansing spells over her. She nodded her appreciation to them before making her way back to the Minister’s office. Once inside, she sunk into the chair next to Harry and Ron for the evening debrief. They went through in meticulous detail everything that they accomplished.

It relieved Hermione when they wrapped up at nearly midnight. She had spent all day worrying about the risk she would take if she returned to the manor and her lovers. The pox presented differently in muggles and she couldn’t be certain that she had not been exposed. With a sigh, she stepped into the floo. The decision to return to her empty apartment had not been easy. She intended to floo call the witches as soon as she had the privacy of the now vacant space.

Stepping out of the green flames she knew someone was there without needing to see them. She quickly snapped her wand into her hand ready for whatever confrontation was to come.

“Hermione Black, lower your wand right now.”

She had never heard Andy sound quite so firm. It was more than a little intimidating. She slowly let her arm fall, while taking a deep breath. She was exhausted and didn’t feel up to a confrontation.

“Do you have any idea how worried we have been,” Andromeda said advancing on her.

Hermione held up her hands plaintively. “I have been in muggle London, please. I don’t want to get any of you sick. I was about to floo call you.”

“So you just decided this on your own, without discussing it with your wives or head of house? And you really thought that would fly?”

Flying in the face of her warning, Andromeda did not stop walking towards her. Hermione was tempted to step back into the floo and take her chances with this conversation within the walls of the ministry.

“Don’t you dare, Hermione. You are lucky as it is that I talked Bellatrix into allowing me to wait here on the off chance you were dumb enough to not return home this evening. You will be coming home with me to the manor. We are all in danger’s path. Did you not think the ministry would summon witches as talented as we are? Hell, Hermione. I know you sent the DA coin summons. Now, be sensible. Step into that floo and go home.”

Hermione took a long look at her trying to decide what her choices might be.

“Now, Hermione.”

The tone of her voice made Hermione realize that there were not any choices. Hermione was too tired to fight it.

“Yes, Andy.”

Hermione allowed the witch to turn her around and push her gently into the fireplace. Releasing her handful of floo powder somewhat reluctantly, she gritted her teeth against the pull.

Even she could not have dreamed up the firestorm she was walking into. She had barely stepped from the fireplace when Narcissa grabbed her by the ear like a wayward child. The blonde marched her unceremoniously through their house not even giving her the opportunity to protest. She felt the press of Narcissa’s magic demanding that she obey, which was nothing compared to the fury of Bellatrix’s magic. The moment they stepped into her study, Hermione wanted to sink to her knees.

When Andromeda caught up with them, the young witch crumbled under their combined magic. She stumbled out of Narcissa’s grasp, into a couch catching her weight before sliding down to the floor. Hermione did not intend to have an emotional outburst, but the tears were running down her face as sobs wracked her frame. It had been such a long stressful day, of which there would be many more in the coming weeks. And this secret she had been keeping weighed on her daily. She had borne the weight of knowing this emergency was coming. She and her friends had spared their relatives and loved ones that.

“Please,” she forced out between heaving sobs. “Please.”

She felt Narcissa reign in her magic first and Bellatrix shortly after. She attempted to ground herself with Bellatrix’s hand on her shoulder and Narcissa’s proximity, but it did little to curb her tears.

“Oh no,” Andromeda thundered. “We are not letting her off the hook that easily.”

Hermione took deep breaths trying to slow the meltdown.

“She knew full well that we would not be happy about her hiding things from us, not to mention the fact that she wasn’t even going to face us tonight. Instead of coming home to us, she was going to hide in her own apartment. She disrespected you as head of house and once again behaved as though the ancient magic that rules our lives doesn’t matter.” Andromeda egged her sisters on.

“How dare you,” Hermione rose quickly surprising all four of them. She stepped into Andromeda’s space. “I love the three of you so fucking much that I didn’t force you to suffer through the months of anticipation of this disaster. I let you live the last few weeks as normally as possible, because I knew you would never get that back. So if that is some sort of crime go ahead and punish me. I will go back to my apartment. There are only a few hours before I need to be back at the ministry...”

Hermione was not given the opportunity to finish her rant as Bellatrix spun her and kissed her hard mid-sentence. She didn’t yield to the dark witch as she normally would, swallowing Bella’s moans along the way. When they broke apart, Hermione was breathing hard, and her face was still damp from tears. Bellatrix cupped her cheek affectionately, but stepped aside as Narcissa approached.

“What did you say, little witch?”

The question was so quietly and so calmly asked, that Hermione could not deny knowing she was asking. She stepped to Narcissa and took her hand intertwining their fingers. She brought their hands to her lips and pressed a lingering kiss into the blondes knuckles.

“I love you, Narcissa,” She whispered and looked up to meet her eyes.

The blonde pulled her into a tight hug that felt like everything.

She could just peek over Narcissa’s shoulder at Andromeda.Though the cynical eyes still contained fire, it was less than the previous explosion.

“It's clear that you love my sisters,” Andy began as Hermione was separating from Narcissa, “but how do you feel about me?”

Hermione didn’t cower at the attitude.

“I love you, Andromeda.”

She stepped forward and kissed the still seething witch thoroughly. She was gentle and exploratory, but she wanted her older lover to feel truly had. When she finally released her lips, Andromeda opened her eyes lazily.

“Do not think that it gets you out of the spanking you so richly deserve,” Andromeda said with even less anger in her voice.

“She is right, love,” Bellatrix chimed in. “Nobel as your intentions were, that doesn’t make what you did acceptable in this family. We don’t keep secrets from each other. You deprived us of our right to comfort and support you. The road ahead will not be easy, but you will not be alone.”

“My presence here is already enough of a danger to you all. If anything were to happen to any of you...”

“We will deal with things as they come. We are all very healthy and we have all been asked to help in the Ministry’s efforts,” Narcissa cut her off. “We will take as many precautions as possible, but life is short and uncertain. I... we will not be robbed of our love for you. Do you understand?”

Hermione couldn’t form words, but nodded her head in agreement.

“Good,” Bellatrix said. “Let go up stairs, sisters. Our wife needs a reminder of where she belongs in this family and then we are all in need of a few hours of sleep.”

Hermione walked glued to Narcissa’s side. She didn’t expect the blonde to protect her from the punishment that she would get, but she appreciated the comfort of being held close. She still held her breath as they entered Bellatrix’s room. She had adjusted to having three amazing lovers, but they hadn’t been in this exact situation before. She was genuinely sorry that her actions hurt them, even though she would have made the same choices again.

“You won’t be needing clothes,” Bellatrix said as she magically removed them.

Hermione gasped at the cool air, but didn’t attempt to cover herself. There was after all nothing that they hadn’t seen before.

“Over Andromeda’s lap, Hermione,” Narcissa instructed. “You do understand why you are being punished, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she said looking confidently into the blue eyes.

Hermione awkwardly lowered herself across Andromeda’s knees attempting to find some sort of balance she could maintain. Just as she solidified her position with her hands, the witch delivered a responding slap to the middle of her ass.

Hermione squeaked and tried to remember to breathe as Andromeda continued the slow buildup. They had played enough that she knew this was just the start. Andromeda was warming her up, which left her to wonder which sister would deliver the true punishment or if both would.

By the time Andromeda finished with her, Hermione was clutching at her skirts and struggling to not squirm. Tears were once again rolling down her cheeks. A hand as hot of the skin of her ass rested heavily on the burning skin.

“Do you think you have been sufficiently chastised,” Andromeda asked petting soothingly.

It was a trap and Hermione knew it. But as the witch’s hand slipped between her legs, she found she didn’t care.

“No,” she whimpered. “I’m sorry, Andy.”

“I have no doubt you are,” the witch said teasing just at the edges of wetness. “But perhaps not as sorry as you will be. Sisters, who will be next.”

Hermione whimpered again at the indication that she would face all three in one evening.

“I will be,” Narcissa said. “Bellatrix has kindly decided that she doesn’t have the time tonight and she will hold Hermione accountable tomorrow.”

Hermione was torn between gratitude and concern about what would take so long.

“You know I much prefer you bent over things,” Narcissa said helping Hermione back to her feet.

The change in position reminded her of exactly how much her ass was burning. Andromeda had taken her to task in a way she never had before. Narcissa on the other hand never held back. Hermione was certain that she would avoid sitting in the coming days.

“Bella, dear,” the blonde said. “Your desk is her favorite piece of furniture in this room, is it not?”

“It is,” the dark witch agreed.

“Why don’t you get comfortable, Bella dear, in your chair? I think you will rather enjoy the view.” Narcissa’s tone of voice made clear her diabolical intent.

“Hermione,” her voice gentled as she touched the bare skin at her sides. She waited for the brown eyes to meet her gaze. “Face down on her desk, darling. Keep your eyes open. Let her see you.”

Hermione gasped. She could always rely on Narcissa to know too much. She would be laid entirely emotionally bare for Bellatrix. It was not something she had ever offered the dark witch before. If she did it, she would be both submitting to Narcissa’s punishment and taking a rather large emotional step with Bellatrix. She nodded and did as she was asked. The smooth cool wood of the desk caused her to squeak, but she found she couldn’t look away from Bellatrix. Her facial expression was a mix of anticipation and vulnerability. Hermione reached out, and the dark witch took her hand. Hermione smiled and mouthed the words,

“I love you.”

Bellatrix’s face lit with adoration, followed by a smirk. Hermione was unable to consider the shift as her ass exploded in pain. She shuffled her feet and wondered how she hadn’t noticed the hairbrush in Narcissa’s hand. Another solid smack and she rocked forward towards Bellatrix. She didn’t break eye contact.

“Don’t forget to breathe, little witch,” Bellatrix said after a particularly jolting hit.

Hermione managed a breath before the shockingly sturdy hairbrush forced it back out again.

“You are being such an obedient girl, Hermione,” the dark witch said enjoying the determination in Hermione’s demeanor. “Narcissa is taking great joy in making sure your ass is black and blue.”

Hermione whimpered from both the latest impact and from the desire that Bellatrix lit so easily in her. She had lost count in her head of how many times the hairbrush had come down on her already sore skin. She could feel her resolve finally dissolving. After three more devastating hits against the soft skin here her ass met her thigh, she collapsed in tears on the surface sobbing as hard as she had been under the power of their magic. She vaguely heard the brush hit the surface of the desk, but it didn’t register until Narcissa was gathering her in her arms.

“It's over now, love,” Narcissa said helping her stand and holding her securely against her body. “I have you.”

“Bring her to bed, Cissy,” Andromeda said from somewhere further into the dimly lit room.

Flanked by Narcissa and Bellatrix, Hermione moved painfully towards the bathroom. They let her take care of necessary business before Narcissa gently removed her makeup while Bellatrix brushed and braided her hair. They walked her slowly helping her to settle on her stomach before getting ready for bed themselves.

“May I put some aloe on for you, love,”Andromeda asked so kindly that Hermione wanted to cry again.

“Yes, please.”

The cool gel felt so incredibly good on her skin that Hermione moaned openly. Andromeda slipped her hands over sore skin applying the relief without unintentionally causing pain. It was so thoughtful and thorough that Hermione’s hips began rocking.

“Are you wet for me,” Andy asked already knowing the answer.

“I’m drenched,” Hermione said too tired to be less honest.

“Let us take care of you,” Narcissa said climbing on the bed next to her and rolling Hermione on her side so that her back lightly touched the blonde’s front. Without jostling her, Narcissa stretched her back leg back and over her own, opening Hermione to the other two witches.

Hermione was grateful that Narcissa’s skin was cool against her abused skin, but was quickly distracted by the witches blunt nailed tracing her torso and devilishly pinching her nipples. Andromeda breathed against her center before she licked luxuriously slowly through her folds.

“Hermione,” Bellatrix said drawing her attention. “You look beautiful freshly punished and held by my sisters. And needy. You already can’t control your hips. Andromeda feels amazing in you, doesn’t she?”

Hermione moan long and loud instead of answering.

“Don’t be shy little witch. Come for us, we can all feel how badly you need to,” Bellatrix said kissing her and tugging lightly at her hair.

Hermione came apart at being touched by all three of her lovers at once. Between the stress of the last few months and the punishment, she again began crying. But unlike before, she felt the tension draining from her as she was held tightly. She took the words of love and held them in her heart, knowing they would be the power that sustained her through the coming storm. She knew now that she had underestimated her lovers. She would no doubt make mistakes in the future, but she hoped she would never repeat this one. Her burdens were easier to manage when carried by four instead of one.


End file.
